


Train Baby

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby hope, baby news, dad curtis, going to ignore the ending of the movie because it's bs lol, the revolt works, the tail end now owns the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You give some good news to curtis
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Train Baby

**  
**It couldn’t have come at a worse time. Curtis was leading the charge for the revolt any minute now and yet, the kind old lady doctor gave you the news right now, like it would help makes things better, like you wouldn’t worry so much about your husband running off and maybe dying in a war against the front end of this stupid train. **  
**

You thank her anyway, watching as your man boldly goes to the front, calls their bluff on the guns having no bullets and then all hell breaks loose and you watch them go. You stay behind like he asked, more like demanded, but….you do it...for him.

And pray he comes back to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the shooting had started, you took who you could and went to the very very back and hid in the nasty and smelly section people rarely went to. You hid the kids, the older couple and few others and then yourself.

It feels like it’s hours, but you all stay quiet, even the little ones, when you hear Curtis’s voice shouting for you, you come out of your hiding spot, everyone does, they rush forward as Curtis beelines for you, worry and fear on his face seeing the dead bodies all around him, before his eyes land on you and stay there as he all but tackles you in a tight hug.

You’ve never hugged him so hard in your life, his kisses a minute later are rough, wet and needy, but you understand, you kiss back just the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not being in the tail end is….weird. You had been 13 when you came onto the train, Curtis had been 17, but he always looked out for you, even at that age people knew, they knew even more once your parents died. You already belonged to him, and him you, you just didn’t fully understand it yet, but when you turned 15 you did, when you turned 18 and gave yourself to him, it was never more clear who you were always meant to be with. He had given you the time to grow into a woman, to never cross lines but protect you all the same.

When you gave him your body, both your fates were sealed.

But you had grown used to being dirty, always cold in some way, only his body heat would warm you. You have gotten used to many things, so having a hot shower, letting your skin turn pink from it as he washes you is…..mind blowing.

Having a soft towel to dry you is a shock at how soft it is. Having food, actual real food like a strawberry is….as you bite into it, you start crying, you keep crying so much Curtis moves you to his lap, concerned, “Snow angel what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to handle all this, it’s great, I love it just….it doesn’t feel real yet.” You hiccup trying to calm down as his warm arms hold you to him.

“Hmmmm, I know the feeling.” His lips press into your damp hair and breath in, “Not used to you smelling this good, all minty and fresh.”

You sniffle and sit for a minute enjoying the closeness.

You smile slightly wiping at your cheeks, you haven’t forgotten your news, but...you worry it’s going to be too much and….with his background with kids, the guilt he will forever hold….you just worry he won’t want it, or you when you tell him.

But dam him, it’s like he’s a mind reader, “Honey?”

You lean back enough to look at him, hands going to the back of his neck, playing with his little hairs there, so you can look him head on, stare into his eyes, your smile is wobbly but, “I’m pregnant.”

He sucks in a breath, eyes going wide on his now sparkly clean face, no beanie in site, just some flannel looking sleeping pants and you in his lap in the shirt to go with the pants, his hands tighten on you though, they don’t push you away, he blinks and blinks some more, stunned, “You are?”

You nod worrying your bottom lip, “Found out on the day you led the revolt.”

That was only days ago but he swallows thickly, “How far along are you?” he nearly whispers.

Licking your lips, you settle more firmly on his lap, he wasn’t pushing you away, “Couple months, about four the doctor thinks, her intuition says it’ll be a girl.” you smile slightly at that, she was strangely never wrong.

Curtis finally smiles, it’s tiny, wary, but it’s there and a few tears leak from the corners of his eyes and he looks….happy over all, “A baby girl, my girls, two snow angels huh?”

You smile wetly, “You’re ok with this?”

He nods cupping your face in his strong and warm hands, your hands go to his wrist as you rest your forehead on his, “I don’t deserve you, or this baby, but fuck, i’ll do everything in my power to keep you both safe.”

His lips brush yours as he speaks, you kiss him when he goes quiet, a few tears leak from your own eyes as his hands go from your face to your shoulders and down your back until he’s holding you tightly to his body, his tongue in your mouth, your moan makes him growl softly.

He proceeds to show you just how happy he really is about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months later, after a long labor, and you resting back in your bed with some good strong meds to help with the pain, there he is, holding his little girl, soft little yellow blanket wrapped around her as she sleeps in his arms, already knowing he’ll keep her safe. He’s...struggled sometimes these past few months, remembering his dark past, it scared him sometimes, knowing what he had done so long ago, and knowing he was going to have a baby of his own, he struggled and may always struggle some on it, but he always pushes through it and now, he looks down at his little daughter so small, head of hair already right out of the womb, pretty brunette like his and yours.

He’s a different man then he was back then, has been for a long time, and you’ll always remind him of that if need be, but here and now, he looks so peaceful, sitting next to you in bed, he can’t take his eyes off of her, your little Hope, he hums a forgotten song as he kisses over her little head and….you finally know peace.


End file.
